Well of Eternity
For the book in the War of the Ancients Trilogy, see The Well of Eternity. :''The Kaldorei and the Well of Eternity redirects here. Were you looking for the in-game book of this name?'' The glowing, swirling pool known as the Well of Eternity was once a sizable lake. It extends around Nordrassil, creating a layer of protection around the Tree. Its mystic power is so potent that none who attempt to drink from it — or, foolishly, swim in it — can hope to survive, assuming that the ambassadors would let anyone get close enough to make the attempt. At least not without a will rivalling that of the Ancients (IE: Archimonde, Kil'jaeden, Azshara level strength in magic), assuming the guardians would allow them to. The second Well of Eternity is a massive pool of water infused with raw mana at the base of the World Tree. Coveted by demons, warlocks and many mages, the well is the greatest source of arcane magic in the world. While the World Tree’s powers have suppressed the corrupting nature of this magic for centuries, if the tree were ever destroyed, this Well would be the source of unfathomable power to an evil creature powerful enough to wield it. History Ten thousand years before the orcs and humans clashed in their First War, the world of Azeroth cradled only one massive continent, surrounded by the sea. That landmass, known as Kalimdor, was home to a number of disparate races and creatures, all vying for survival amongst the savage elements of the waking world. At the dark continent's center was a mysterious lake of incandescent energies. The lake, which would later be called the Well of Eternity, was the true heart of the world's magic and natural power. Drawing its energies from the infinite Great Dark beyond the world, the Well acted as a mystical fount, sending its potent energies out across the world to nourish life in all its wondrous forms. From this magical ether the Silithid were born. The WarCraft III manual, and other sources, imply that the Titans carefully placed the Well, but the War of the Ancients Trilogy implies that the Old Gods were able to harness it (Don't worry, all of the World Tree's power came from the Aspects), so we can't be sure. Later, Sargeras convinced Queen Azshara and the Highborne to create a portal in the well and leading to the first invasion of the Burning Legion. Following the War of the Ancients, the Well of Eternity was destroyed, and most of Kalimdor with it, leaving only the Maelstrom. However, Illidan had filled seven magical vials with water from the Well of Eternity, and he poured three of the magical vials of water into the lake at the top of Mount Hyjal, creating a new Well. For this insane act, his brother Malfurion and the demigod Cenarius imprisoned him deep beneath Mount Hyjal. The new Well was completely absorbed by the growth of Nordrassil, its malevolent magics lost with the enchantments of the Aspects. However, Illidan had not emptied all of his vials in creating the second Well of Eternity (which is why the Aspects were able to enchant the World Tree with no interference). Somehow, the Highborne under the leadership of Dath'Remar had acquired one of the remaining vials and, after founding their new homeland of Quel'Thalas, used it to create the Sunwell. The last three vials somehow found their way back into Illidan's possession, and he gave one each to his lieutenants, Lady Vashj and Kael'thas. He holds the final vial himself. Perhaps Illidan seeks to create a Well of Eternity in Outland to fuel his blood elves' magical addiction. Night Elf Origins The theory that Night Elves were actually Trolls mutated (or evolved, depending on your point of view) has been a source of great discussion among fans. Blizzard recently posted the following information in their Troll Compendium: Little is known about the night elves' precise origins, for their race was formed so long ago that no hard evidence has surfaced to prove or invalidate this theory. All that is known for certain is that a tribe of nocturnal humanoids came to live on the shores of the first Well of Eternity, and the Well's cosmic energies changed them into the night elves we know today. ''Certainly many trolls do believe that the humanoids who developed into the night elf race were trolls. The theory does have some credibility, for there is at least a superficial physical resemblance between trolls and night elves. Furthermore, the troll race dominated much of ancient Kalimdor — the only continent on Azeroth before the Great Sundering — long before the night elves came into power. ''Nevertheless, many night elves find this theory preposterous and abhorrent. They are quick to point out that the first night elves began their rise to power by defeating a number of nearby troll tribes. As a consequence, the trolls came to fear and respect the might of their new rivals. The troll theory of night elf ancestry may have been a direct result of this early conflict. The trolls hated the night elves — a sentiment that persists to this day — and may have wished to marginalize the night elf race and its accomplishments. Also, attributing the night elf race with a troll heritage likely helped the trolls come to terms with their own shocking defeat. ''Without additional data, there is little point in debating the merits of this controversial theory. No doubt it will remain a matter of contention for years to come. In World of Warcraft The only current way to see Nordrassil is to go through the Caverns of Time — although its waters were once fatal it now only gives a debuff of "Eternal Silence": (Overwhelming magical energy from the Well of Eternity Prevents Spellcasting.) It is thought by some that the Well of Eternity may be present/shared through many realms, and not just the one where Azeroth lies. The Seven Vials of Eternity Illidan Stormrage took 7 Vials of water from the Well before it was destroyed at the Battle of Zin'Azshari. At this time, 6 of the seven vials have been accounted for, and speculation points to the holder of the last. The first, second and third vials accounted for were used to create a second Well of Eternity, at the base of Nordrassil. The fourth and fifth vials were held by Illidan's Lieutenants, the Naga Lady Vashj and the Blood Elf summoner of Kil'jaeden the Deciever, Kael'thas Sunstrider, until the Scale of the Sand recruited adventurers to take back the remnants. Those vials are now in the hands of Soridomi, prime mate of Nozdormu. The sixth and final accounted for Vial was used in the creation of the Sunwell, formerly held by the first lord of the High Elven race, Dath'remar Sunstrider. Speculation about the final vial remnant points to it's original host, Illidan Stormrage. It is unknown weather or not he was in possession of it at the time of his death at the former Temple of Karabor. Category:Lore Category:Elves Category:Demons